king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronos
Chronos was a robot from California in the United States of America, which competed in Season 1.5, the debut of This is Fighting Robots. It was built by Team Ghetto Logic Robotics whom were joined by Bradley Warren Hanstad from the Megabyte team at King of Bots. In Season 1.5, Chronos was selected to participate in the main competition after impressing celebrity captain Sa Beining during a preliminary battle. As part of the Yellow team, it lost to Sandstorm on a Judges' decision, before being eliminated by Tánshè when Chronos was thrown out of the arena. Design Chronos is themed after the Ancient Greek god of time, with an exposed gear pattern representing the clockwork. It is an invertible, green and black, two-wheeled, circular robot. For weaponry, Chronos was armed with a spinning ring surrounding the entire body of the robot. Chronos could be stranded on its side or against the wall, but the force of its spinner can eventually break the robot free. However, Chronos suffered throughout the competition from a very slow spin-up time, allowing quicker robots to shepherd it, and prevent the spinner from reaching top speed. The robot is complete with a logo designed by Bradley Warren Hanstad on a livestream. Robot History This is Fighting Robots (Season 1.5) Chronos was not selected to bypass the preliminary rounds by a celebrity, and thus needed to battle for its qualification. Its four-way preliminary round saw it fight Blue Demon, Bonfire, and Sandstorm. Chronos started the battle tentatively, and was immediately rammed by Sandstorm, the impact briefly launching it into the air. It struggled to get its rim spinner rotating as all four robots converged in the corner; however, Chronos drove straight into Blue Demon, sparks flying as the Mexican machine’s spinners hit its rim. This impressed Sa Beining sufficiently for him to select Chronos to join the Yellow team; however, after briefly nudging Bonfire aside, Chronos drove away, avoiding its opponents as its rim spinner remained motionless. After driving and stopping in various places around the arena, it was eventually pushed and flipped into one of the grinders by Sandstorm; the attack also resulted in Sandstorm flipping itself over. Rolling a full 360 degrees, Chronos landed upright, and spun hastily before advancing to the other side of the arena. It survived to the end of the battle, and qualified for the main competition through being selected by Beining. Chronos’ first battle in the main competition occurred during the second round, where it was selected by Sa Beining to face Sandstorm for the second time. Immediately, it retreated towards the corner to get its rim up to speed, allowing Sa Beining to activate a floor flipper to lift and block Sandstorm’s initial charge. However, it was quickly shepherded and pushed against the spikes by Sandstorm, and was repeatedly knocked off-balance as the British machine rammed and attempted to flip it a few times. As it finally got its spinner up to speed again, Chronos drove towards Sandstorm as it drove into a set of rising floor rods, only to bump into the rods itself in the process. Moments later, Chronos was launched off the floor several times as Sandstorm drove into its now-rotating rim, but escaped being flipped over completely as Sandstorm drove underneath it and in between the circular saws. Evading Sandstorm yet again, Chronos finally got its rim spinner up to full speed as both machines circled around each other. It sustained a head-on collision with the latter’s wedge, which launched it several feet into the air before Sandstorm deflected it again into the wall spikes. Chronos lost speed in its weapon as Sandstorm continued to ram and deflect it upwards – moments later, it was sent speeding into the wall spikes following another push from Sandstorm. As it struggled to escape from the spikes, Chronos was scooped underneath and tipped against the wall by Sandstorm, where it immediately spun its body up to try and free itself. However, it initially remained motionless, resulting in it nearly being counted out. With one second before it was due to be eliminated, Chronos shook itself off the wall and gradually positioned itself back onto its wheels, to Sa Beining’s delight and in spite of Sandstorm’s attempt to hold it in place with its lifter. Chronos continued to evade and weather Sandstorm’s rams for the remainder of the battle, even as the latter pushed it into the grinders. It was launched into the air by Sandstorm one last time before time ran out, with both competitors surviving to a Judges’ decision. However, Chronos lost the decision, and thus did not score a point for Sa Beining and the Yellow team. In its next battle, Chronos fought the UK flipper of Tánshè. Immediately, Tánshè charged directly towards Chronos to prevent it from powering up its spinning rim, causing it to recoil into the air. Tánshè then edged Chronos towards the Grinder, and bounced the spinning robot off its flipper repeatedly. Chronos tried in vain to spin up its weapon, grinding on the side of Tánshè, but caused no damage, and was pushed towards the corner of the arena. Tánshè attempted to flip Chronos out of the arena, but was not fully underneath it, and instead flipped Chronos onto the side of the arena wall, hanging from the protruding spikes. Held in place, Chronos could only spin its outer rim in an effort to break free from the wall. Tánshè held off, hoping to claim a win by knockout, while the referee started to count Chronos out. Halfway through the referee's count, Chronos started to jump through the air, sliding along the wall, but did not reach its wheels. Straight after the referee delivered the '9' of the count, Chronos finally fell back to its wheels and rejoined the battle. However, this relapse was short-lived, as Tánshè drove straight back under Chronos, delivered it to the other corner of the arena, and flipped it straight over the wall, winning the battle by knockout. This eliminated Chronos from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 NOTE: Chronos' preliminary rumble is not considered to be a win or a loss. Series Record Outside King of Bots After its appearance on This is Fighting Robots, Chronos competed in the 2019 season of BattleBots, in the USA. In its first battle, it faced another full-body spinner, Gigabyte, but it was immobilized relatively quickly after coming off worse in the spinner exchanges. However, it redeemed this with a destructive win over Copperhead, after installing a new weapon motor before the match. Aside from Chronos, Team Ghetto Logic Robotics are known for building overhead spinners. Bradley Warren Hanstad is the captain of Team Think Tank, who first entered the robotic scene by entering Season 5.0 of BattleBots with [http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Ringmaster Ringmaster], where it collected four straight wins before falling in the Round of 16 to Omega-13. The team also entered [http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/InTriVerter InTriVerter] into Robotica, and borrowed [http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mad_Cow_Bot Mad Cow Bot] to enter Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. While robotics were off-air, Team Think Tank rose to prominence with their vertical spinner, [http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/VD6.0 VD6.0]. This robot was very successful at the Vallejo 2009 BattleBots live tournament, defeating four robots, including Tombstone, only losing to Brutality and Root Canal. The design of VD6.0 was adapted into Team Think Tank's entry into the second season of BattleBots on ABC, Bad Kitty, which also featured a small minibot and inspired the team's cat theme. Bad Kitty lost its only battle to Black Ice in a three-way rumble to enter the main bracket of the tournament. External Links *Chronos - KoB 嘀嗒嘀 Facebook page Category:Season 1.5 competitors Category:Robots from the United States of America Category:This is Fighting Robots competitors Category:Ring Spinners Category:Invertible robots Category:Robots from California Category:Full Body Spinners Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena